sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Altahen
Name: Trevor Altahen Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Any variant of trading and/or bargaining that he knows of, traveling around places, and writing in his spare time. Appearance: Trevor stands at about 5'8", weighing at 196 lbs. Due to being a part-time traveling merchant, he's got a slight bit of muscle on him. However, in between traveling, he's packed on a bit of fat as well. His legs are quite well toned also. Hairwise, his dirty blonde hair is sometimes slicked back into a groomed look. It only goes close to the top of his spine, curling away from the body at the end. Sometimes, such as if he climbs out of bed, the hair is in a mess with strands going off to the sides. A pair of sunglasses sometimes can be seen pushed up on his forehead. His attire consists of khaki pants, a long-sleeved button-down shirt, and a black vest. He sometimes wears jeans instead on certain days, and on other days, he may wear a regular t-shirt. He rarely is seen without his vest, though. On his feet are basic, albeit well-maintained tennis shoes, though he is known to sometimes wear dress shoes. His face has a smooth look. The eyes are a deep green, the nose is slender with a slight curve upward, and his mouth is rather thin. Though he's been in the sun a bit, he only achieved a darker shade of his formerly pale skin. Biography: Trevor Altahen was born and raised in British Columbia, with his father being the true native. His mother, on the other hand, is an Irish immigrant. She originally planned to migrate to the United States, but eventually decided against it after reading up on current events. Around this time, the father was running a decent general store. The store was family-owned, and had a policy that allowed customers to trade other goods and/or services if they lacked the money to pay for their goods. Though it wasn't flourishing, it certainly wasn't going to go away. The two met when she entered the store to buy some goods. After a series of dates and engagements, they got married and had Trevor. He is an only child as of now, though the parents may joke about having another. Growing up was fairly average for Trevor. His infancy came and went, and when he was a toddler, his mother sometimes carried him to his father's store, which was right next to his home. To him at a young age, the bartering his dad enacted looked exciting. The excitement only grew from there, as his father would tell them of the various items people traded. After a small talk with each other, both parents decided to give Trevor an education. Trevor originally protested, but after a convincing speech from his parents, he agreed to go. The first two months of kindergarten were quite intriguing. He occasionally traded snacks for other snacks at snack time, and rarely traded toys. Moving up to first grade was only a minor difference, as Trevor still went about his ways. In fact, kids started calling him "Tradey Face". Trevor kind of liked the name, even though it didn't really stick longer than two weeks. Despite that, other kids had sometimes sought him out whenever they had items to give away. These kids were mostly in his grade, though two third graders actually traded their lunches for his. The principal caught wind of this, and promptly called his dad with a concerned tone. Though he respected his sons actions, he had to admit that it was indeed getting in the way of a higher education by way of being a major distraction with schoolwork. Thankfully, he didn't have to talk to his son, for his grades were mostly A's and B's with a slight C here and there. Around middle school, he was exposed to novels. Though he didn't prefer a specific genre, his self-exposure grew. It was around 8th grade that he picked up a pencil and began writing his own story. A few weeks later, after finishing it, he showed his parents. His mother was quite impressed, even more-so than his father. However, it would be a few weeks before he wrote again, as he still kept up his small tradesman ways. Once middle school was out for the summer, he stayed at home with the family. That got a bit old for him, and soon Trevor learned to walk about the local area. It first started with merely around the block, but then Trevor remembered a little hang out spot he heard about. It was close by, so walking was suitable. Upon arrival, Trevor spotted some of his classmates. It was at this point that Trevor aimed to be more social all while still maintaining the trading to some degree. These people tended to be calm, though he did say hello to the occasional hyperactive one. Rarely, Trevor could be seen playing it cool with one or two of the popular kids. It wasn't that the others rejected him, but rather the fact that they seemed approachable. In fact, for a bit, he tried to date one of the females. The relationship didn't exactly go farther than best friends, though. However, some of his classmates respected him more regardless. By summer's end, he had a fair amount of friends, many of which seemed to hail from different backgrounds and such. It was through the varied backgrounds that he learned to use his steadily rising charisma for something as simple as making friends. It was successful, to say the least. He maintained friendships with his classmates while also getting the attention of some of the jocks. Once he entered high school, his writing and trading interests seemed to integrate with one another with hardly any mixing. During a few of his free moments at school, it was business as usual. At home, when he could, he wrote small one-shots. It was a happy median for now. As he moved on through high school, he seemed to grow a bit more admirable, and definitely more likable. It was around this time that he began drifting away from his trading ways in favor of actually talking to people. It was fine to make deals with them, but he had heard that his way of doing so had gotten a tad annoying. Plus, some of the more creative students were looking down upon him. One even refused to read a story of his on the notion that it would lack creativity. Advantages: He can barter for items with his own items. Whether this will be a success, we'll have to wait. His travels helped him be better suited for walking average distances. As an added bonus from his actions, students tend to see him as a bit more charismatic, though not by much. Disadvantages: He has been described as having a singletrack thought process, which seems to fit. Plus, being persistent can be viewed as annoying to some, if not most people. Designated Number: Male Student #5 ---- Designated Weapon: Bowie Knife Conclusion: Every good gunslinger needs a good supplier, but what happens when he ain't got no more use for the man with the gear? What happens when the peddlar ain't got much gear to start with? The above biography is as written by Widespreadinman. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Bowie Knife (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trevor, in chronological order *Walking In a Desert Wonderland... *Ranch Hands *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *Into The Earth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trevor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters